


[虫铁]《重返课堂》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。1800Fo贺文。After War In Our Bedroom15:00。将|高|考|制|度套到了美|国的设定。高|考也算战|争嘛。前师生，在场景中重返“课堂”。“老师，我想这么做很久了。”





	[虫铁]《重返课堂》

高考终于在所有人的紧张期待翘首以盼下落幕。铃声响起的那一刻想象中的全体起立鼓掌欢呼的场景没有出现，但考场里凝结停滞的空气终于开始自如流动，气氛不再紧张的让人脊背发凉，考生的脸上都露出了轻松与释然。十年磨一剑，而高三这一年是最难熬的，除了学习以外容不得任何事情占据心思，现在终于解放了。  
Peter呼了口气，收拾好笔袋起身。他一路穿越过欣喜欢呼的人潮，心跳逐渐加快，步伐也不由自主的快速起来。他在考点门口的遮阳伞下看到了抱肘不耐烦的抬腕看表显得有些焦躁的人，立刻小跑过去将他拦在墙角，低头讨要一个吻。  
有师生这一层关系在，他不得已压抑了许久。明知是两情相悦，Tony却死死守着这最后一条底线。不允许过近的距离，不允许亲密的接触，绝不准确清晰的给予肯定的回答。回应以否认和含糊不清模棱两可为主，若不是从其它表现可以看出些Tony真实的心意，Peter当真要以为Tony是真的不喜欢他了。  
高考不仅是学业的转折点，人生的转折点，还是Peter追求之路的转折点。毕业后就不再是师生，自此没了那层限制Tony再不会推开他拒绝他，封印解除了的Peter揽着Tony的腰将他压在那角落里亲了许久才放开。  
终于得到了完全明确的答复，踊跃的狂喜是压制不住的。而Tony知道那段日子Peter该有多难熬多憋屈，歉意与爱意转化成应允一切的纵容，在当晚就被Peter带上了床。  
对于侄子被Tony拐走这件事，May虽有微词，但看到两人相处的情况后叹了口气，也就不做声了。她看着Peter长大，看得懂Peter眼神里满的快要溢出来的喜欢，她在商城无意间看到两人的相处，甜蜜气氛无法作伪。  
青年最擅长褒义的得寸进尺，察觉了Tony的纵容便以此为利器，不得许可便戴上面具失落沮丧，逼的Tony只得投降，将自己送上。  
直到Peter以试验的名义将全息投影打开，空无一物的地下室成了教室的模样，Tony才开始反思自己是不是不该心软，而这时候已经迟了。  
“你想试验什么？”Tony挑了挑眉，抱肘站在讲台边余光不住的往门口瞄。他直觉Peter的目的不纯，不能怪他思想龌龊，只能说这段时间被Peter欺负出了下意识，只要二人独处他就会觉出些不对，而每次有预感时预感都应验了。  
Peter用全息投影制造的是高中时的教室，Tony粗略看了看，就发现一些细节与记忆中的教室一模一样。讲台柜子侧边隐蔽处Peter用马克笔画的牵在一起的小人，曾经让他差点崴脚的缺了一块的阶梯，Peter握着他的手导致叠出来一点都不整齐的装粉笔的纸盒，足以看出在构建这场景时Peter花了不少功夫。Tony看着眼前的景象，不由得柔软了眼神，又看向Peter。  
“没能在高中时期牵您的手是一大遗憾，但我能够理解您的顾忌。”Peter站在他身侧，牵起他的手递至唇前印下一吻：“所以我想用全息投影构造一个教室，也算是圆圆当时的遗憾。”  
“...那为什么需要我换上这套衣服？”Tony耳朵发红，他不自觉的咳了一声掩饰着不好意思。他永远受不住Peter的直球，曾经的情场浪子就是受不了青年直白毫不避讳表达爱意的方式，一个简单的举动就能让他脸红。  
学校有专门配置的制服，要求老师们统一服装。那套制服严重不符合Tony的审美，他索性定做了几套配色相近的西装，反正没有人会揪着制服这一点说他。  
这下基本可以确定Peter是什么目的了。教室，制服，遗憾，这三个词语组在一起Tony立刻就懂了，趁Peter转头他快速转身冲向门口，眼看着曙光就在眼前，Peter却仍是先了他一步。  
背后抵着门板，Peter揽着他的腰在他唇上亲了一口，压在他耳旁低笑：“老师，我想这么做很久了。”  
就连称呼都改了过来，一切都使他们仍是师生关系的场景更真实。Tony面上发烫，他没有想到Peter还会来这么一手。曾经是师生关系这没错，但现在的场景总让他觉得更像是角色扮演。  
角色扮演是情趣，追求的是刺激。Tony被Peter按在讲台上亲吻，他的手撩开衣襟按在他腰间，顺着腰线往上摸。他不由得想起在茶水间被Peter按在门板上，不让他亲嘴唇就亲遍了别处，轻柔的触碰撩拨心脏，转化成让人无法抵抗的悸动。直到有人敲门询问茶水间里面的情况，Peter才放开他，最后安抚似的亲了亲他的额头。  
此刻Peter的吻也落在额头上，接着顺着面颊一路向下，最终含住他嘴唇伸舌探进他口腔。曾经被他训斥几句都要脸涨得通红结结巴巴的作保证的男生，现在青涩已褪去大半，显出些男人的坚毅。喜欢着比自己年长的人最能激励青年向上。他要比旁人付出更多的努力，加速进步，才能早些追赶上年长者的步伐，站在他身侧。  
说不心动当然是假的。多少次他险些没守住，但身为人师的道德感责任感让他紧紧守着这条底线。他着迷的伸手捧着Peter的头张嘴任他在自己口腔里肆意妄为，另一只手攀上了Peter的肩颈，无意识做出了允许的邀请。  
Peter喜欢在他身上留印子，占有欲作祟，这举动近乎于野兽的本能。先前没有得到正面回答时吻痕留在旁人看不到的地方，现下已经得了许可，Peter不再给自己下限制。新的旧的吻痕都留在脖颈上，Peter看一眼心里就要开出花来。  
他被Peter抱起放在讲台上，Peter手撑在他身侧，伸手抓住自己领带结往外扯松了些。Tony不自觉咽了口唾液，Peter嵌进他分开的双腿间，低头看着他笑：“老师，喜欢这样吗？”  
他一瞬间被Peter带回高三，那是他第一次露馅显出自己真实的心意。Peter将他压在实验室的课桌上，也是说了这么一句话。他记不清那时是一种什么样的感觉了，只记得头脑发晕一切都看不清晰，心脏跳的像要撞开胸膛，他头脑发热，主动抬头亲了Peter。  
他没有回答，只抓住他的衣领将他拉下来堵住他的嘴唇。Peter没动他上身只将他裤子扒了下来，姿势转换他立刻明白了Peter的想法。  
  
“看看您的学生们。”Peter将他压在讲台上，俯身咬着他的耳朵吹着气：“他们都看着您呢。”他一边说话一边掐着Tony的腰往里进，肉刃一点点进入Tony因紧张而收缩的穴道，推挤开缠缚上来的穴肉进到最里，带出Tony的颤抖。  
他屈肘趴在讲台上，闭着眼低着头不看前方。腰部塌下臀部却被迫抬高，Peter掐着他的腰狠狠撞进最里，Tony控制不住的发着颤，咬着嘴唇压住声音。  
他上身穿的整整齐齐，只不过有几道褶皱；下身却是一丝不挂，裤子被拉到膝弯。座位上坐满了人，Peter甚至将每个学生听课时的不同状态都制作出来了，一切真实的不可思议，简直像是在真的课堂上。  
“接下来要讲哪节课啊老师？”Peter的手摸到他胸口，捏着乳头揉搓。他撞的快速一刻不停，Tony被他操的发抖，性器颤巍巍滴着水，声音被勉强吞下或转化成喘息。“您的学生都看到您这幅样子了。”越听不得Peter越要说，他附在Tony耳边每句话都狠狠扎在Tony的点上，羞耻转化成兴奋，在人前做这事的刺激转化成快感。“不要说了、不要...”Tony摇着头刚开口就被Peter接下来的一撞操出声音来。  
“您抬头看看。”Peter温声诱哄着，Tony被他捏着下巴情不自禁一睁眼，就看到“学生们”都看着他，脸上露出讶异的表情。Peter没法搜集到所有人吃惊的表情，只能按照自己的想法努力让每个人脸上的表情呈现出来的状态不同。眼里有泪水眼前一切就像蒙上了一层雾，更别提Tony被操的头脑混沌，最多只能知道他们脸上的表情是惊讶。  
“操您的是您的学生。”Peter的声音里带上了最早以前和他说话时的恭敬：“老师，您觉得我操您操的爽吗？”一个问题问的就像在问“我的作业做的怎么样”一样。Tony说不出话，极度羞耻也极度兴奋，他的身体抖的控制不住，Peter吻着他的脖颈又将嘴唇换成了牙齿，印记留下的同时自己也插到最里，直直撞在顶不得的点上。逼的Tony眼里汪着的泪水掉下来落在讲台上，精液射出溅在柜子上。  
  
“这套西装不要了？”Peter拿着除却有些褶皱外一切完好无损的西装，看着Tony。  
“不要了。”Tony看到那套西装就想起被Peter蒙骗进了“课堂”的那次，不由得面上发烫的别过脸去。  
  
  
  


[END]


End file.
